Jawbreaker
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: "I done never seen me a blue-eyed nigger!" he said in astonishment. She then glared at him hatefully, sending shocks of pleasure down into his loins. She then spat at his feet, her blue eyes challenging him. And Calvin Candie for once in his life was intrigued by a simple nigger gal. He grasped her chin and said with sickly smile, "You are a treat I want to taste." CalvinxOC
1. Never Be Free

_The only freedom from the chains of slavery_

_Is death_

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been running, all she know was that her feet ached, her back felt sore and her lungs felt heavy and tight, begging and rasping for air. She could feel herself slowly beginning to slow down, her feet slowing down, feeling like jelly as they ached painfully.

She wheezed for air and fell down onto her knees, her hands digging down into the…sand?

She raised her head weakly, her tight curly reddish-brown hair starting to stick to her sweat-covered and grime face. She observed her surroundings in heavy breaths, noticing that she was at a beach. She slowly looked behind her, then around her, hearing no sounds of the bloodhounds, the sounds of excited shouts of the white men or the heavy pounding of the horses hooves.

She outran them.

She didn't think she could run that fast, even outrun a bloodhound. But she did it.

Relief washed over her, her body trembling all over in sheer happiness, though weak, she felt elated. But no sooner had the relief came, it was pushed aside as the feeling of nausea overcame her, and she was soon throwing up the slop her Master had given her and the rest of the slaves the night before; all of tht running created an imbalance within her, and made her throw everything back up.

She groaned, feeling her throat burn as the acidic slop came from her lips. After throwing up, she dry-heaved before coughing violently.

Despite the emptiness now in her belly and the burn in her throat, she caught herself smiling. She was free now. But all she had to do before running for the North was rest her body a bit, hide low in the tall grass so the bloodhounds or the white men won't catch her.

For if she was caught, the consequences would be dire. She had ran before when she was about the age of fifteen…she believed, she never was really sure of her age, because her Master never told her of it. But at that age, she had made a run for it, but she never made it too far, maybe about 5 miles away from the plantation before she was caught and brought back before Master Didier.

Master Didier never did like to hit her, rare occasions he would. He would beat her till she was black and blue till she was pleading for him to stop. But this time, he didn't beat her, like she had thought she did. But he had did something worse to her, he raped her, took her both ways without care and then he left her there in her bedroom; bloodied and beaten.

But the worse thing about being raped, was being raped by your own father.

Yes, her Master was her daddy. But many other slave girls and boys fathers were sometimes their fathers. Despite having a supposed disgust and violent reaction to their dark skin, white men sometimes seemed to fancy Negro flesh.

How could you hate and disrespect something you enjoyed having sex with?

The whole thing confused her, being a slave confused her, and knowing that her father was her Master and at one point in time had raped her mother, causing in the conception of her confused and sickened her even more.

She could feel another bile rise in her throat but she swallowed, pushing the horrible memories to the side. It was all over now, she would never be seeing that monster or that damn plantation again. And with that enlightening thought, she stood up slowly, wiping the slight vomit at the corners of her mouth before looking out at the ocean, closing her bright blue eyes surveyed the ocean with slight envy.

The ocean, was unbound and wild, not condemned by the shackles of the white men. And yet, it evokes a feeling of calmness aside from her envy. She could smell the ocean air, she could hear the white birds flying above the water, as if they were a silent guardian over the majestic water.

A soft sigh soon escaped her lips when she felt the sea foam of the ocean tickle and play at the dirty toes, washing away the filth.

A rush of euphoria went through her.

Oh how cold the water felt, and yet it filled her belly up with something akin to happiness, it made her more full than the slop Master Didier fed them.

"Is this what freedom feels like…?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. No one didn't answer but the ocean did, the water pushed forward more and soon covered up more of her feet, causing them to sink a bit into the sand.

She wanted more of that sweet freedom. So she began to strip herself of the tight uncomfortable clothing, and for the first time, she stood naked out in the cool air. She wasn't naked underneath Master Didier, or naked bathing in front of him where he could do things to her with his eyes. She was at the mercy of the sun, and the warm Southern breeze.

The waves crashed at her ankles now, beckoning her and calling out to her.

A smile broke out onto her face. How strange! How odd! Here she stood underneath the Southern sun, the heat beating down onto her back, onto the fresh whippings on her back and yet she didn't mind it at all. She felt like a newborn babe, opening its eyes to an unfamiliar and innocent world.

The foamy wavelets curled around her brown toes, and then curled like serpents at her ankles.

_Come to me my child of Earth…._the Ocean called out to her. And she did just that.

She walked out into the water, it was cold, but she continued to walk on and on until her neck down was engulfed in the water. It was deep, but she lifted up her brown-sun kissed skin, ignoring the stinging sensation of the salt water in her wounds. She reached out, in long and swift strokes. She kept her eyes open, wanting to see everything.

The ocean water was surprisingly blue and clear. She could see all of the little fish at the bottom, and she could have sworn they waved their little fins at her.

She went on and on, and turned around once she heard the sounds of barking and screaming. There up on the beach shore was Master Didier, her rapist, her master and her father. She couldn't make out his facial expression but she could hear the anger in his words that her practically bellowed out in French.

"Vous la non bonne chienne nègre! Rentrer ici avant que je sors là et vous tue!" he shouted, stamping his feet. (Translation: You no good negro bitch! Get back here before I come out there and kill ya!

A soft smile came upon her lips. She heard what he had said to her, living with her Master since birth, she knew exactly how to speak fluent French. As a wave crashed down on her, she closed her eyes and let it sweep her under before she swam back up and shouted back to him, "Au revoir engendrer! Je suis libre!" (Translation: Goodbye father! I am free!)

She saw him falter a bit, confusion coming onto her face. She let out a ripe laugh before she was swept under the ways again. She swam back up, and then turned around, going back to her swimming.

She swam farther and farther out until Master Didier's shouts were nothing but white noise to her ears. Her arms and legs were soon growing tired.

She thought of her mother, she faintly remembered her. But she remembered her mother's dark brown eyes that reminded her of rich mud and her honey dripping voice. She remembered a song her mother song to her.

_Beautiful is your name_

_Wonderful is what you are to me_

_It's you I see in my dreams_

_Everyday and I pray for you_

_Queen of my life_

_You're so beautiful mama._

_You're beautiful_

Exhaustion was starting to overpower her. Her eyes began to burn from the salt water. But she kept pressing on.

_Emi n wa mama kan_

_Ta lori yeye yen_

_Mama mi o roju ri_

_And that's why I'm lovng you_

_Nitori omo o jiya_

_Ni le oko_

_Mama mi ko roju ri_

_And that's why am loving you_

Her mother was a strong part of her life. Her mother taught her about her rich heritage, of the Igbo people, before they came to this new land filled with chains, pain and sweaty white men who liked to lay between a slave girl's legs. Her mother was her life and soul.

_La la la la_

_la la la o o_

_You are beautiful_

_You are beautiful_

_Ebami kira fun mama mi_

_Orisha bi iya o_

_Ko si laiye_

_Woman there is_

_No one like you_

_Nitori omo o jiya_

_Ni le oko_

_Mama mi ko ro oju ri_

_And that is why am loving you_

_La la la la_

_la la la o o_

_You are beautiful_

_You are beautiful_

When her mother passed away, from sickness, she was overcome with a deep sadness and a deep hatred for the white man, for the people with white skins. She hated that she couldn't do anything to save her mother, angry that Master Didier did nothing to save the mother of his child.

_Ebami kira fun mama mi_

_Orisha bi iya o_

_Ko si laiye…._

But she was going to meet her mother soon. For soon she could feel her body give out in exhaustion. And she was sinking, down, down into the clear abyss of the ocean. Her body felt numb, her lungs filled with water, her chest hurt badly, and yet…she felt so good.

She could hear her mother's voice, the slave songs of the fields, the sounds of whips cracking and sound of her own fading heartbeat.

She was free….

But as she died, she could hear a loud shout and loud banging. She tried to ignore, tried to focus on her death. But the sounds got louder and louder until she could hear it in her ears.

"**NNEKA WAKE UP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILE!"**

She let out a loud gasp and soon felt her body being lifted up from the ocean, and the oxygen filling back into her lungs. She snapped open her eyes as she gasped and wheezed for air, before noticing right beside her was Ms. Annette, another slave who was a heavy set woman who looked to be around her early fifties with black unruly hair that was in a tight bun, skin as dark as night and warm brown eyes that looked to be the colors of rich dirt.

The girl noticed more and more of her surroundings, she noticed that she was not in the ocean but instead in a large pearly white tub, and she was not outside but inside a bathroom.

"Nneka what were ya' doin' chile?!" Annette asked more firmly this time, causing the girl by the name of Nneka to look at her with distaste.

"Why did you have to bring me back up…why?" she asked, her voice dry and cracked, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

Annette tsked and sucked her teeth. "'Cause Master Didier would be _awfully_ displeased to hear of your departure," she said simply, picking up a towel that was beside her and began to dab it at her reddened eyes. "Besides…it would be a shame for you to leave this world this way."

Nneka couldn't stop the tears that soon flowed from her eyes or the sobs that came from her throat. She threw her hands around Annette's neck and sobbed into her, her body trembling as she brought Annette close to the tub.

Annette's eyes widened but then they softened and she held Nneka close, letting her cry upon her breast as she pleased.

It was an awful truth that Nneka had long ago come to a conclusion to.

They…she would never be able to become free, even in the clutches of death himself.

* * *

_Song by Asa (pronounced Asha) - So Beautiful_

* * *

STP: Sooo what do you guise think? A good prologue eh? I really like how it was written and I really like Nneka :D She may seem all damaged now, but wait till next chapter; you'll see how she acts in front of white men. And Calvin will be in the next chapter

Slenderman: -.-

STP: What?

Slenderman: Aren't you going to finish my story? D:

STP: *rolls eyes* I will, but I've been horribly lazy, and I've been wanting to write a Django fanfiction ever since I saw Django Unchained

Slenderman: Yeah you saw it three times!

STP: So?! Its an amazing movie. And also guise, I might, **might **write a King story because I hated the fact he died, he was absolutely hilarious and charming T^T

Slenderman: -.- She's into older men instead of me now *pouts and sulks*

STP: *kisses your cheek* I still love you :P And I'll make you a new chapter

Slenderman: *blushes and raises tentacles* When?

STP: When I feel like it now bye! *runs away*

Slenderman: SHAY! Goddammit!


	2. His Little Jouet

_Nothing more than a toy_

_Nothing more_

_Nothing less_

_Something to break for a rotten little boy_

* * *

Nneka sighed as she sat in front of her vanity, a look of pure distaste scrawled all over her face as she felt herself being pampered and doted on by two female house slaves who seemed to be working with her rather _unruly nigger hair_, as they liked to so put it.

Tonight Master Didier was suppose to be throwing a party and also selling a few slaves at this said party. Master Didier owned only a few male slaves, who picked cotton in the fields, or spent their time working on his horses or fixing anything that needed to be fixing. Master Didier made his entire income on the lovely female slaves that was on his plantation.

The older female slaves taught the younger children gals how to clean and cook, how to feed some of the animals. As soon as they began to get older, they were taught how kill chickens, tend to the cattle (milking a cow for instance) but what they really learned was how to service a man, something Nneka knew how to do from none other than her father and Master.

It was the one of the many reasons she despised Master Didier. He was a sick man. She saw him once take one of the young slave gals to teach her a lesson because she simply scuffed his black shoes while cleaning them, and it was nothing but an itty bitty scuff but he didn't care. He threw the girl who was no more than eleven onto the floor, hiked up her dress and raped her. Nneka was around the corner when it happened and she couldn't do anything about it but watch in horror as the young girl begged for Master Didier to stop.

And the very revolting thing about it was that he forced the girl to clean up her blood and his semen from his cock with her mouth. And the image of the teary eyed girls face was burned into Nneka's head.

"Nneka are ya paying attention girl?" one of the women said angrily.

Her words snapped Nneka out of her thoughts and she shook her head, looking at the woman who was no more than about thirty something years old, but already she was sprouting grey hairs. "What is it?" Nneka asked, her accent being slightly heard in her voice. Master Didier never liked her _nigger_ accent and said he would beat her out of her. But no matter what he did, the accent stayed, and he eventually gave up on trying to correct some of her mispronounced words.

"I was saying that your hair and face is done."

Nneka's gaze snapped towards the mirror on the vanity, smile gracing her face but soon that deflated as she noticed her wild curls had been combed and brushed to the point that her hair was now in soft waves, reaching down to her upper back, her lips were painted a deep sinful red color, her eyelids now having a blacken and sultry look to them and her cheeks were tinged pink.

Who was the woman looking back at her in the mirror?

"T-this…" she stammered out, looking at herself in awe. She was never done up this nice for Master Didier's parties, _ever_.

"Very pretty?" one of the women asked with a bright smile.

"Lovely?"

"No…not me," Nneka said. "I am not this woman."

"Yes you are. You look more like a dignified nigger gal now," said none other than Master Didier, his French accent only slightly there.

Nneka felt herself bristle as she saw the reflection of Master Didier leaning against the doorway, his long dirty blonde longs pulled back into a low ponytail, a white bow holding his hair in place. He was dressed in a very expensive white French suit with black patent shoes that seemed to have a small little and unnoticeable scruff on them.

"Ladies will you give Nneka and I a moment?" he asked, giving a false smile towards both the house slaves who suddenly looked scared at his presence. They both nodded and scurried out of the room, knowing it was good to leave Master Didier and his _favorite_ slave alone.

Once the door closed Master Didier advanced onto Nneka who only kept her gaze on the mirror, her full lips drawn tight into a straight line. Didier came behind her, placing a hand on her supple naked brown shoulder, a sickly smile on his face as he leaned down towards her, inhaling her sweetening smile. He chuckled lowly as he felt her shudder in repulsion, her eyes still hard as stone as she kept her gaze forward.

"Do you know how beautiful you are…?" he asked in a mocking tone, his hot breath on her ear.

"You have told me many times Master Didier," she said curtly. Didier would always call her beautiful, she believed it when she was younger. But now, she knew those were words of spite and menace. He never saw her truly as beautiful.

She was a mere toy.

His toy.

Master Didier then laughed lightly, grabbing a strand of her hair, pushing her hair behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Nneka suddenly let out a loud gasp when she felt his large calloused hand roughly hold her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

Fear sparked into her electric blue eyes as she stared into the eyes that looked exactly like hers. Didier only gave her a tight lipped smile, his hand squeezing her cheeks, making her wince in pain.

"How many times have I told you to call me Laurent when we are alone?" he said low and menacingly.

Nneka knew not to answer, she could only stare into the face of evil.

"How many?!" Master Didier shouted in her face, shaking her a little, making Nneka let out a slight yelp of fear.

Tears burned at the corners of her eyes as she felt him remove his large hand from her face and then she squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears falling down her face as she waited for the pain to arrive. Master Didier never did like her mouth, and that was a few reasons as to why she always got beat almost every day.

But the pain never came and she cracked open a blue eye, seeing Master Didier, smiling at her ruefully.

"What…?" He asked mockingly. "Did you think I would hurt you?"

Nneka nodded her head slowly, her body trembling lightly. Master Didier then tsked her, shaking his head lightly, walking over to her and then wiping her tears away from her face. The act seemed almost intimate but Nneka knew that it was _far _from being intimate.

"Nneka, do you think I'm some kind of monster?" he asked, removing his hand from her face.

'_Yes…'_ she thought internally. She would have said this out loud but was in no mood to be hit tonight. She just wanted to accompany him to his idiotic party and then go back to doing her duties as a house slave.

"You don't have to answer that," he said humorously. "Just come down to the party within an hour. You'll be entertaining the men tonight…"

Nneka's eyes widened. "E-Entertaining?!"

She hoped she didn't have to service anyone sexually tonight. She was sore all over from her morning _**romp**_ with Master Didier. And he wasn't gentle. She still had bruising bite-marks on her inner thighs and handprints on her ass.

"Shh shh, do not worry my little _pétard_. You won't be spreading those lovely legs of yours tonight. I need you to provide the music for this evening's party. And none of that _nigger_ music I hear ya sing. Sing something more dignified and more…white," he said patting her cheek rather roughly.

"And besides I wouldn't want my little toy broken so early on. I have yet to burn out that little _flamme_ of yours."

He then cupped her cheek and gave her a soft and lingering kiss. Nneka resisted the urge to bite down so hard onto his lip that he would bleed or spit into his mouth. So she just simply kissed him back, though every inch of her internally was screaming at her to fight back.

But she didn't.

She couldn't.

She was scared.

Once Master Didier broke the kiss his electric blue eyes gazed into her similar ones in a very sickening love way and he smiled, running his thumb over her plump bottom lip. "_Je t'aime_…" he said softly, before leaning up and walking away from her.

And once Nneka heard the door close shut, she felt herself break down, tears of anger running down her face. She hated him, she hated how she looked right now, she hated this house, she hated his foolish parties and colleagues, but most of all she hated that when she was around him he made her feel so weak and insignificant.

Like she was nothing.

Nothing but a toy…

* * *

**END**

* * *

**STP: Sorry guise I have been gone for a long time. My laptop is broken. I'm using my boyfriend's whenever I come to his place. So I'll update whenever I can. And next chapter Calvin will come ^-^ and you'll see why Laurent calls Nneka a **_**pétard.**_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

**Pétard— **_Firecracker_

**Flamme—**_ Flame_

**Je t'aime— **_I love you_


End file.
